


What would you do?

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange case seems to befuddle the team.  Will they be able to make the connection before the unsub strikes again?  What is the unsub's end came? </p>
<p>Well, what would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> This story was inspired by my friend that I love to make smile and laugh. She just puts weird ideas in my head at times. Hope it makes her smile.

The team was wondering what the unsub's end game was. There had been 5 murders. 3 of them at grocery stores. 1 was a freezer truck and 1 a convenience store. Ice cream had been stolen but nothing else. They were befuddled.

Reid walked out of the station for some fresh air. Hotch. Followed. 

"You okay love?". 

" Yeah, there has to be a connection. I just can't focus. Need sugar." 

Hotch chuckled. "There's a convenience store over there go grab something, sweetie.". He gave him quick peck on the cheek

Spencer looked in the ice cream case. Hmm drumsticks, ice cream sandwich, Oreo cookie ice cream sandwich, and Klondike bar.... Spencer's eyes flew open. He made his purchase and ran back across to the station. Smiling, "The answer is..." And he handed Hotch the Ice cream as he dialed Garcia. 

"Fount of all knowledge and wisdom, how can I serve you, oh 187?". Garcia answered. 

"Where is the nearest manufacturing plant for Klondike bars."

Hotch still looking confused said, "Reid, explain." 

As Garcia said she was sending the address,   
Reid turned around and said,  
" It is simple, what would the unsub do for a Klondike bar? (pause)"

"MURDER! "


End file.
